


Breath Of Life

by Reibunriinta



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Asthma, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, however u wanna see it I guess lmao, idk?? does mouth to mouth cpr count as shippy???, shippy if you squint???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reibunriinta/pseuds/Reibunriinta
Summary: Kil's asthma has gone ignored and Sinbad has had enough, alternatively how Saher created something new.





	Breath Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I was having an asthma attack so I wrote whatever this mess of a fic is. TIL that Asthma used to be treated by bugs and horse blood also wine. Weird flex @ Rome but okay.

Kil hadn't had it this bad in years, maybe even ever. Her lungs ached as she coughed and wheezed, desperately trying to squeeze some oxygen in through her lungs. She'd been lying on the floor struggling for several minutes now, what felt like an eternity. 

“Kil!” 

She heard Sinbad before she felt him, running up and slowly helping her up into more or less of a sitting position. He looked her over a moment before turning to whoever was with him. “We need Lady Maader, now! We have to get her collar off; she's not breathing!” 

She wasn't sure how much time passed before Maader arrived, only aware of Sinbad's arms around her and what little breath she managed to get, but it couldn't have been more than a minute. 

“What's going on here?!” 

Sinbad looked up. “Lady Maader, Kil can't breathe, we have to take her collar off for now.” 

The noblewoman scoffed. “Not this again…” Heaving a dramatic sigh she waved him off. “Alright fine, but it better be back on her by the end of the night.” 

After going through her keys a moment, moving much too slowly for everyone's comfort, she found the right one and tossed it to Sinbad. “Don't let her die on me, you hear me?! Replacing her would cost a fortune worth of training!” 

Sinbad clenched his jaw but managed a nod. “Yes ma'am.” 

He worked fast then, getting the awful thing off her neck in a few seconds and then tugging off the leather that weighed on her chest. The relief was instantaneous, she gasped for air and suddenly a little bit more was getting in. 

She coughed and gasped for a few more moments before she realized it wasn't enough and had really started to panic. Out of all the ways one might die, suffocating because her lungs wouldn't work right had to be the most terrifying. She much rather would have gone in her sleep. 

Though she was thinking about her inevitable death, Sinbad hadn't given up yet. “Solomon I hope this works…” 

Pulling her closer he put his lips up against her own and began to breathe into her, waiting a few seconds between each breath. At first it didn't seem like it was working but then she could feel the air going through her throat and to her lungs. They stayed like that for a few minutes that felt like an eternity of just trying to breathe together. The last time when he pulled away she took a shaky breath and for once didn't cough. 

She took a few more slow breaths meanwhile Sinbad took a few of his own, wavering a little bit as though he was a little light headed. He didn't let go of her though, still holding her carefully. 

“Okay. You did it!” He exclaimed breathlessly as though he hadn't just been the one to save her life. She could almost laugh at how dumb it sounded to say If she weren't focusing on her breathing still. 

The worst of it was gone but she wasn't out of the woods yet so she was saving her energy. 

Picking her up then, he held her carefully and carried her back to the little room she stayed in during the rare moments she actually got to sleep.

She clung weakly to him until he laid her down in her stiff bed and drew the worn blanket over her. Despite being mostly in charge she had it no better than the rest of them, except for the luxury of not having to room with anyone else. That wasn't such a good thing right now though, because she didn't want to be alone just yet. 

She still felt panicky as she focused on breathing slowly in and out. She'd be alone in just a few moments so she knew she had to keep herself alive and breathing steady until it was fully passed. 

To her surprise though, Sinbad sat down next to her, holding onto one of her hands still. Weakly turning her head, she looked up at him. “Lady...Maader will get...get mad. ‘F you stay.” Her voice was shaky, some of her words clinging together. 

“It'll be fine,” he assured her. “She told me to keep you alive and that's what I'm doing. She wants you to stay alive…” 

“She just doesn't want to train someone new…” Kil whispered, those words hurting her but she was too stubborn to admit it. 

“Well...I want you to stay alive.” 

Looking up at Sinbad then she gave something she hoped resembled a smile. “Well if you insist.” 

After a few more minutes, once she finally was starting to calm down, she squeezed his hand. “I'm gonna catch hell for this incident come morning and I don't want you to be included in that...you should get back to something more important before she can blame you for anything we've fallen behind on.” 

Pressing his lips together as if to stop himself from saying something he very much wanted to, he nodded and carefully pulled his hand away from her own. “Alright, when you're right, you're right.” 

He stood then, making his way towards the door. “But I'm sending Masrur in I don't want you to be alone right now, at least someone has to take care of you.” 

Kil managed a nod then, his words meaning more than perhaps even he meant them. “Okay...and Sin?” 

He turned to look at her. “Yeah?” 

“Thank you.” 

… 

“Give her room, don't crowd her that'll make it worse.” 

Ja'far was adamant as he shooed Vittel and Mystras away from Kil who was lying in bed where he'd brought her after he found her nearly passed out 

She hasn't had a single attack since she had been working at the Sindria trading company until now but she was feeling almost just as panicky as that last attack at the Mariadel company. 

She'd ignored all the symptoms as usual because she hasn't wanted to stop working. She'd ignored the sudden yawning, the brief dizzy spells, the dryness in her mouth or the way her hands shook. She had no one but herself to blame for not trying to do anything sooner. 

“Where's Sinbad?” 

“He should be here any second, Dardel went to go find him.” 

Ja'far nodded and helped Kil sit up against her pillows. He stayed close, making sure to help support her weight as she struggled to keep breathing between coughs. 

“Alright I'm here and I brought a magician.” 

Sinbad was quick to enter, Saher trailing behind him. This time he stepped back and turned to Saher. “You sure it’ll work okay?” 

The magician drew in a breath and shrugged. “I’ve got no idea...but it won’t hurt her at least.”

Kil looked up in alarm then, wondering what in the world they were about to do to her, when Saher came and retrieved a small smooth wooden pipe looking thing that had a sort of trigger on it. “This is a magic tool Sinbad and I have been working on with your asthma in mind, it should help alleviate your symptoms.” 

Kil didn’t trust magic yet but she wasn’t really in any condition to complain, nodding and taking the thing. She coughed and tried to ask what she was supposed to do but the words weren’t coming out. 

“You just breathe in at the same time you pull that trigger,” Saher explained. 

Kil did as she was told and she wasn’t sure what she was expecting but strange tasting air blasting down her throat was not what she expected. She coughed just once but could feel a bit of difference so as instructed she waited a moment and tried again. After a few minutes of this she could feel her breath returning and could breathe okay again. The shaky feeling in her chest had yet to pass but the worst of it was already over. 

“I can’t believe that worked…” she said quietly. 

She gave it back to Saher who only had it for a few seconds before Ja’far curiously took it and looked down at it. “Where on earth did you get the idea for this?” 

“Well doctors have been doing their best to treat asthma for years now with different herbs and things...bugs...horse blood...not exactly pleasant. In any case, when Sinbad approached me about the possibility of wind magic being effective, I thought it was worth looking into. We were hoping if it works well we could help not just Kil but lots of other people in need too.”

“It’s more convenient than mouth to mouth in any case.” Sinbad said with a shrug. “But the credit goes to Saher, I didn’t even think it was really possible.” 

“This is all really impressive but I’m surprised you even thought about it…” Kil said with a shrug. “My last attack was months ago...how did you even remember?” 

“You almost died Kil, that's not something I can easily forget.” The statement was firm, reminding Kil that unlike Maader, the people here cared about her well being.

They actually wanted her, not just the services she offered, but her as a living breathing person. Knowing that figuratively breathed the life back into her the same way this new magic tool did. 

She managed a smile then, sitting up slowly. “Thanks guys, you saved me.”


End file.
